Feeldog
Perfil thumb|356x356px|Feeldog *'Nombre:' Feeldog (필독) *'Nombre real:' Oh Kwang Suk (오광석) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Actor y Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 56kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' Brave entertaiment Dramas *Radiant Office (MBC, 2017) *Don't Dare to Dream (SBS, 2016) *Let's Eat (tvN, 2013) *Pure Love (KBS2, 2013) Películas * I'm Doing Fine in Middle School (2017) Videos Musicales * CHERRSEE - Mystery (2016) Programas de TV * '''2013: '(KBS) Mamma Mia * 2013: (KBS) COOL KIZ ON THE BLOCK : Taeneung Athletes' Village (10.09.13) * 2013: (KBS) Hello Counselor (03.06.13) y (07.10.13) * 2013: '''(KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : Jetovator riding + Ciclycle obstacle race on water * '''2013: (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : Smash King - Part 2 (10.11.13) * 2013: (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : Couple Obstacle Race at a Water Park (17.11.13) * 2014: '''(KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : Bubble Touchdown (23.03.14) * '''2014: (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : Dream Team vs Idol Team (26.01.14) * 2014: (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : Bubble Soccer (12.01.14) * 2014: (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : Short Track Skating (19.02.14) *'2014': (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : Idol Iron Man Special (02.02.14) * 2014: (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : Dream Team vs Muscle King (16.02.14) * 2014: (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : 1:4 Relay Lace (16.03.14) * 2014: Idol Dance Battle D-Style (21.05.14, Ep 1,2 y 3) * 2014: '(KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : 'Suncheon Reed Festival' Special (20.11.14) * '''2014: '(KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : Vault Jump Special (14.12.14) * '2015: '(KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II : High Jump Competition (15.02.08) * '2015: ('KBS)Let's Go Dream TeamII : fencing special (2015.01.15) (Ganador) * '2015: ('KBS)Let's Go Dream TeamII : North pole escape (2015.03.05) (Ganador) * '''2016: (Mnet) Hit the Stage: episodios 4 y 5. Colaboraciones *'2016:' Hanriver&Beer - Soom *'2013': You Got Some Nerve - Brave Brothers, LE, Yong Jun Hyung (2013) *'2013': V.A - Go Away (DEUX 20th Anniversary Tribute Album Part.2) (Ailee, Maboos, ChaKun & FeelDog) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'BIGSTAR. *'Hobbies:' Coleccionar zapatillas, pintar. *'Especialidad: '''Baile,Beatbox, rap, artes de cerámica, dibujar y basketball *'Chica Ideal: Una chica que tenga una frente grande, ojos grandes, linda sonrisa, que le gusta usar vestidos y sneakers, que tenga cabello negro y corto * '''Nickname: Hip Hop Pororo * Sus artistas favoritos son Lil Wayne, Tyga, Diggy. *Audicionó originalmente para JYP. *Le gusta mucho Ji Yeon de T-ARA. *Gano la competencia de baile Battle of Heroes" en el 2011 junto a su compañero de baile "Jerry". *En BIGSTAR Show conocieron SISTAR, y Hyorin le estiro la mano para felicitarlo por su debut. *Hizo su propia versión de Alone de SISTAR. *A pesar de a veces ser muy hiperactivo, cuando se necesita ser un líder firme, lo logra. *La parte de su cuerpo de la que está más orgulloso es de sus cutículas. *Le gusta coser. * Es el miembro mas atlético *Es amigo cercano de HOYA de INFINITE. * Tiene un cierto parecido a Eli de U-KISS * Le gusta Song Ji Hyo * Tiene un gran talento para dibujar. * Confesó que se presentó a Hit the Stage para llamar la atención de su CEO y que de esa forma Bigstar hiciera pronto comeback. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram Galería feeldog1.jpg 175463252 6.333.png feeldog3.JPG feeldog2.png Feeldogimagedebut.jpg Feeldog.jpg 1098109_346763842123491_1228503343_n.png Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Brave Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1992